Where's Szayels Number pt 2
by Juliett-Dark-Angel
Summary: It seems the boys got into a little trouble last time, although not all the girls seem to be upset. It this chapter a little romance blossoms between the Espada and they're new Decimal Fraccion.


"Nnoitra!" Neliel yelled as she pulled on her outfit, "Oh come on Neliel! The boys are just having fun!." Cecelia replied fastening her skirt. "Strange I sense 4 spiritual pressures?Szayel, Nnoitra, Gin and Grimmjow." Luna said blushing when she said Gin's name. "WHAT?" Cecelia yelled, her spiritual pressure rising. Rosalina on the other hand was no talking but instead had gotten dressed and aparrated away from the other girls.

"We're screwed thanks to Nnoitra!." Grimmjow yelled, "You didn't even look you coward!" Nnoitra replied. Grimmjow blushed a bit "Well maybe I didn't want to!.". Gin sighed, "I didn't even get a chance to look.". "It was quite amusing." Szayel replied, pushing his glasses up, that is until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head making him fall forward. "Oh was it now?." Cecelia replied landing swiftly, "Cecelia! what did you do that for?." Marisol asked running to her master. " Well he pissed me off. What was I supposed to do?." Cecelia replied throwing her light blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Has it ever occurred to you that you act exactly like your master?" Luna asked letting her violet hair down, she had put it up to avoid it getting wet. "Please I act nothing like him!." Cecelia replied putting her hands on her hips.

Later that evening they four pairs and Rosalina were sitting at that long table awaiting Lord Aizen. "Why does he take so long? " Cecelia asked pulling herself up on the table to sit, " Is he putting on his make-up or something?." She just kept blabbering , Swinging her feet and blabbering on and on and on and on?

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Grimmjow yelled pushing her off the table, "And further more WAH!." Cecelia yelled hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Cecelia asked rubbing her head, " Your so annoying. You were giving me a headache and you wouldn't shut up!." he replied.  
"Oh yeah I forgot cats have sensitive hearing." Cecelia teased as she got up, "I'M NOT A CAT!." Grimmjow yelled.

"Both of you hush?" Rosalina said, " Lord Aizen is approaching.". And she was correct, he soon cam and sat in his seat, with Rosalina taking her spot on his lap with her legs hanging off the arm of the chair. "I heard there was a mishap.." He said, looking still very calm. "Well as usual it was Nnoitra's fault?the pervert." Neliel replied, crossing her arms "Well maybe its all of your fault for being such smoking bodies!." Nnoitra said. Rosalina sighed, "Apparently they all peeked at us." "My apologies Rosalina but you are mistaken." Gin replied "Is that so Gin?." she asked. "Yes only Nnoitra and Szayel looked." "Really?" Cecelia asked in shock "YOUR SUCH A GOOD KITTY!" she yelled hugging her masters head to her chest. "MMMMFFF!." Grimmjow tried to speak, also trying not to blush.

He finally pushed he away gasping for air "-GASP- Oh my GOD?AIR?What the hell Cecelia!" Grimmjow asked pushing his hair back, "You didn't peek, that's really sweet Master." Cecelia replied blushing a bit, he looked away "Yeah whatever.".

Meanwhile Marisol and Neliel were looking at Szayel and Nnoitra. "What?." Nnoitra yelled, he obviously didn't see anything wrong with what he had done. "You are pathetic." Neliel replied looking away and crossing her arms. "Marisol I?" Szayel started, but she just got up and walked off. Luna laid her head on Gin's shoulder, "I never doubted that my Master didn't look." he smiled and put his arm around her.

Cecelia stretched and purred, "We never even found out were Szayel's number is." "Are you still wondering about that?." Rosalina asked looking annoyed. "Well yeah. I say we tackle and strip him!." Cecelia replied looking like a frisky kitten in some ways she shook her hips a bit moved her shoulder like a cat about to pounce. "Finally something I would enjoy." Szayel replied smiling, While Grimmjow sneered and pulled Cecelia off the table again. "-Purr- WHA!" Cecelia yelled as she hit the floor again. "Seriously what the hell?." She asked as she got to her knee's and put her hands on his leg. Grimmjow avoided looking at her, "You annoyed me so I shut you up." he growled.

Nnoitra looked at Aizen "You know as well as I do that men are naturally curious about the female species.", " Oh so now we are a completely different species?." Neliel replied. "Yes, I have always thought that, And as always we must teach you and help you survive since you can't handle things yourself, after all you are a omen Neliel." Nnoitra explained leaning back in his chair. "You are such a sexist!." Neliel replied angrily, " Aw and does that anger you Neliel?. TO BAD!." he yelled back.

Aizen laughed "Well it seems they were just having a bit of fun. Rosalina was in the corner there fore she was not seen." He said running his fingers through Rosalina's hair, She smiled and looked around cockily.  
Cecelia rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her masters leg making him flush a bit. Szayel smiled at this and laughed a bit, "Well then if you'll excuse me I have some sucking up to do." He said getting up and walking off. " That's fine, Just make sure the females know that tomorrow we let them reveal they're powers." Aizen replied to Szayel. "Yes Lord Aizen." Szayel responded as he left.  
"Are you for real? Tomorrow we get to show our Masters what we can do! ." Cecelia asked lifting her head in excitement, "Yes, I think we have kept it a secret for long enough." Aizen replied smiling.

Once all the Masters found out that they were going to see the girls' powers they were a little excited, even Ulquiorra was though he didn't show it. Aizen had the females keep they're powers a secret for his amusement. It had been a week since they were all created, and since then Cecelia, Luna, Marisol, Duvessa and Rosalina had gotten close to they're Masters. It certainly was amusing having females in Los Noches, Although Lord Aizen had to keep a watchful eye on Cecelia she was quite the trouble maker. But that kept Grimmjow out of trouble as he was trying to keep her out of trouble.

"Marisol?Are you in here darling?." Szayel asked looking around his computer room/lab, "Marisol?Are you here?." He repeated, he finally saw her sitting at her desk on her computer doing research for the Espada. "Marisol? there you are, you had me worried you know?." "Forgive me Master Grantz." Marisol replied as she kept typing. Szayel was a bit hurt by her calling him by his last name. He walked up behind her small chair and put his arms around her from behind. " M-Master Grantz what are you - ?" " I though I told you not to call me that Marisol?." he replied laying his head on hers, "Well I must admit I am, a little upset with you Master." She said quietly, "I know darling, but you know? the only one I looked at? was you." Szayel said, though that truth made him blush a bit. "W-what?." Marisol asked turning bright pink, "Its true." He replied turning her chair around to face him. "But? why Master?." she asked looking away, he gently put his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him once more.  
" Because you are very beautiful my Butterfly." He replied gently pressing his lips to hers.

"I can't wait to use my powers tomorrow Master!." Cecelia said sitting on the edge of Grimmjows bed, "Remind me again why you are in my room?" he asked looking rather annoyed. "I dunno I got bored, and you amuse me." "I'm flattered now get out.." he replied. "Aw come one Master! Do you ever have any fun around here?." She asked getting up and walking to him, he raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "It depends on what you call fun, your fun normally gets me in trouble." he replied. She stopped in front of him and tilted her head a bit. "What?." He asked, Cecelia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
"Hey what are you -?" " I never really got to thank you for not looking. Thanks, That means a lot to me Master." Cecelia replied looking up at him and smiling, he blushed a bit finally put his arms around her. She gasped a bit taken aback by this but then smiled and laid her head on his chest. He felt so strange around her, he wouldn't normally do this? but there was something about her.

" I really never doubted that you didn't look Master Gin." Luna said as she was walking with him down a hallway patrolling for any intruders. " I'm glad you trust me Luna. That really means a lot to me." Gin said with his Cheshire grin. Luna giggled and he looked at her "What's so funny?" " Nothing Master, I just love your smile." Luna replied smiling and blushing. Gin blushed as well he then picked her up and swung her around giggling. "Not as much as I love yours!." He giggled, he then put her down and smiled at her. Luna was laughing and smiling, Then hugged her and whispered in her ear "You're laugh simply intoxicates me." She giggled and blushed "Thank you Master." She replied as he gently pushed her up against a wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist and prayed they wouldn't get caught.

"They make such a cute couple don't you think Lord Aizen?." Rosalina said standing by his throne watching the monitors that were around the palace. "Gin and Luna?, Yes I suppose." Aizen replied, he then patted his lap for her to come sit down and she did. "Yes Lord Aizen?." She asked as she sat and put her legs over the arm of his throne. He then laid a hand on her thigh and kissed her. "What was that for?" Rosalina replied after kissing him back. "Do I need a reason?." He asked smiling that sexy smile of his, She smiled back "Of course not Lord Aizen, you know I love the attention? and you My Lord." Rosalina replied as she leaned in to kiss him. "It's Ulquiorra and Duvessa, requesting permission to enter." a calm voice asked from outside the door. "Of course Ulquiorra come in." Aizen replied, Rosalina huffed and sat back in his lap pouting.

"Forgive me my Lord but I have a few questions about tomorrows training." Ulquiorra asked walking in with his faithful servant Duvessa by his side as usual. "Yes?." Aizen replied, "Who are they going to fight with?" Ulquiorra asked, "We are going to have them fight they're Masters, but before that at least one other arrancar.". Duvessa looked a little bit concerned, She looked to Ulquiorra "Master, permission to speak?.""Very well, Duvessa." He replied looking away. "May I comment Lord Aizen?." Duvessa asked, she was embarrassed to say anything but she felt she had to. "Yes go ahead." "Must I fight Master Ulquiorra?. I, I don't want to hurt him." Duvessa replied. Ulquiorra looked at her with slight emotion in his eyes, "Duvessa?". Duvessa stood there looking at the ground, "Yes, I am afraid that is the only way to test your true power. Marisol and Rosalina have the power to heal we know that much. So he will be fine." Aizen replied smiling. Rosalina looked at her sister amazed? this was the first time she had really spoken in public? perhaps Ulquiorra had brought her out of her shell a bit.

"We'll leave you then. Come Duvessa." Ulquiorra said turning and leaving, Duvessa was right beside him as usual. They left and began walking down the hallway, "Duvessa?"  
"Yes Master?" Duvessa replied looking up at his emerald eyes, "Why did you ask such a question? About my safety?." He asked actually looking a bit confused. "Because my sworn duty is to protect you Master Ulquiorra. So I shall do that even if it is the last thing I do." She replied her cheeks turning a bit pink. Ulquiorra saw this and wondered why? but he didn't ask. She actually wanted to protect him? no one had ever? done that before. 'Why is this little girl protecting me?' Ulquiorra thought, he soon found himself thinking about her. He felt immature for thinking of her in such a way, and yet it mad him?.happy?. 'What are these feelings?' he though to himself. He walked her to her room and opened the door for her. "There, get some rest. I'll come for you tomorrow." "Yes Master Ulquiorra? and Master?" Duvessa asked as she turned and looked at him, "Yes Duvessa?." he replied, she quickly kissed him on the cheek and then retreated to her room. Ulquiorra actually blushed as he put his fingers to his cheek?


End file.
